Un majordome se doit d'être bon avec son maître
by Spiritulia
Summary: Ciel et Sebastian s'amusent l'un de l'autre. Mais voilà ce qu'il arrive lorsque l'on joue un jeu dangereux, on dérape...
1. Chapter 1

**« Un majordome se doit d'être bon avec son maître »**

Banlieu de Londres, XIX ème siècle.

Un jeune homme âgé de treize ans, se tient à un bureau. Il est assis. Il semble s'ennuyer profondément, et attendre quelque chose. Ou même quelqu'un...

Les minutes défilaient, lorsque enfin le bruit d'une main frappant à la porte se fit entendre :

-Jeune maître ?

Ces paroles venaient d'être prononcées par Sebastian, le majordome de la maison Phantom, grande industrie de jouets et de friandises pour enfants. Sebastian était grand, très fin et doté d'une insolente prestance. Ses yeux vermillions, devant lesquels tombaient nonchalamment une longue mèche de cheveux brune, trahissaient une grande intelligence, et un cynisme certain. Le majordome s'adressait au garçon assis derrière son bureau, Ciel Phantomhive. Depuis la mort de ses parents dans un terrible incendie, il était le dirigeant de la société Phantom et devait chaque jour s'occuper de tâches toutes plus ingrates les unes que les autres. Loin d'être fainéant, Ciel vouait une grande partie de son temps au bon fonctionnement de l'entreprise familiale. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas facile de tout diriger, et l'aide de Sebastian lui était précieuse. Elle lui était d'autant plus précieuse, que Sebastian était un démon. Un véritable disciple du Malin, assigné sur Terre jusqu'à clôture du contrat. Autrement dit, tant que Ciel n'aurait pas vengé l'assassinat de ses parents de ses propres mains, le diable serait contraint de rester sur Terre et de lui rester fidèle durant ce laps de temps. Une fois la close respectée, Sebastian se repaîtrait de son âme.

Dès la seconde où Ciel entendit son majordome frapper doucement la porte de sa main gantée, il se redressa et se saisit d'une feuille au sommet de la pile de documents s'étalant sur toute la longueur du meuble.

-Entre, Sebastian.

Le majordome s'exécuta, un plateau supportant une tasse de thé et une part de gâteau au chocolat à la main.

-Jeune maître. Voici votre thé, ainsi qu'une part de gâteau.

Bien que la couleur de la gourmandise ne laissait nul doute quant à sa saveur, Ciel, un sourire en coin, le regard fixé sur Sebastian répondit :

-Sebastian. Je vois très bien que c'est un gâteau. En revanche, je ne suis pas censé savoir de quel genre de pâtisserie il s'agit. Dis moi quel est son parfum.

Le majordome, docile, se courba et murmura d'une voix suave :

-Yes my Lord ! Veuillez m'excuser. Je manque à mon devoir. Il s'agit là d'un gâteau au chocolat noir, j'ai spécialement fais venir les fèves de cacao d'Afrique.

Tout sourire, il rapprocha l'assiette des lèvres de son maître, coupa un morceau du gâteau avec la petite cuillère en argent, se baissa à son niveau et lui présenta l'ustensile.

-Monsieur, voulez-vous que je vous le fasse goûter ?

Ciel, satisfait que l'homme lui obéisse, satisfait que celui ci lui donne la becquée, acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et entrouvrit la bouche.

Sebastian, ravi, inséra le morceau dans l'orifice du jeune homme. Ils se regardèrent pendant une fraction de seconde. Cela suffit à faire frémir Ciel, qui en oublia presque le morceau de pâtisserie qu'il avait en bouche. Il sentait son bas ventre se contracter. Une fois de plus...

L'instant fût de courte durée, et Ciel choisit de se reconcentrer sur la chose qu'il goûtait. Chose exquise qui plus est.

Sebastian, amusé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais ne laissant rien paraître interrogea Ciel :

-Dites-moi... Aimez vous cela ?

-Ce gâteau est sublime. Merci.

Enchanté, le majordome posa l'assiette sur le bureau de son maître, et mit la cuillère à côté. Ciel commença à déguster le met fin, et y prenait visiblement du plaisir.

La gourmandise de son maître complaisait à Sebastian. Il aimant tant le voir se lécher les lèvres et dévorer des yeux le contenu de son assiette. Il le trouvait attendrissant. Sûrement parce que ce qu'il voyait là était la seule particule d'innocence qui avait survécu lors de ses nombreux sévices.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Ciel se redressa.

-Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?

Sebastian, remettant à plus tard ses rêveries, et jurant intérieurement, fit claquer ses gants blancs avant de mentir pour se justifier :

-Pardonnez-moi, maître. Je songeais au repas de ce soir... Que souhaitez-vous dîner ?

-Hum... J'aimerais manger une soupe de vermicelles.

-Bien. Et ensuite ?

-Peu importe. Occupe- t'en.

-Yes, my lord.

Sur cet échange, Sebastian se courba et sortit de la pièce, un rictus perfide dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Diable. Comme son maître était intéressant.

La porte se ferma, et Ciel se trouva de nouveau seul. Il ne voulait plus de son gâteau. Il le voulait lui.

Pourquoi avoir incité Sebastian à sortir de son bureau ? Franchement, il avait aimé sentir son regard posé sur lui. Il en frissonnait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, tout en mangeant. Et puis, comme à son habitude, pour prouver Dieu sait quoi, il l'avait rabroué. Son majordome était si parfait. Et c'est bien cela qu'il recherchait. La perfection. Il n'y avait pas de demi mesure. La plupart des gens se trouvaient dans la basse. Sebastian, lui, était au sommet. Désirer un homme n'effrayait pas Ciel. Au contraire, il trouvait cela tout à fait naturel. Quant au fait que Sebastian ne soit pas humain, cela faisait redoubler son envie d'être avec lui, et prouvait bien que Ciel n'était vraiment pas banal. Il aimait cela. Ne pas être une copie conforme de tous ces benêts.

Ciel avait adoré le moment où leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, il aurait pu jurer que le démon avait sondé son intérieur. Dans tous les cas, Sebastian avait sourit, et, à la simple idée que son majordome puisse avoir intercepté volontairement son regard, son cœur ne fit qu'un bon et une chaleur grisante l'envahit. Il était certain qu'une fois couché, il s'adonnerait à ses fantasmes habituels et se toucherait sans aucune retenue.

Le garçon mit la cuillère dans sa bouche. Il jouait avec en la faisant tourner doucement avec sa langue. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Sebastian. Il souriait. Et se léchait les lèvres.

Sebastian rapporta le plateau à la cuisine. Quel idiot il faisait. Comment se faisait-il qu'il est était autant absorbé par Ciel toute à l'heure ? Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de son absence. Lui qui était toujours sur le qui-vive... Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Depuis quand un démon s'attendrissait-il devant un gamin ? Hum. Le problème était là. Ciel, n'était évidemment plus un enfant. Du moins il ne l'était que physiquement, car au niveau de ses décisions, de ses dires, de ses désirs... Un adulte avait prit place. Quant au comportement étrange de son maître, de ses réactions face à lui... Le doute n'y était pas. Il savait pertinemment qu'il lui plaisait. Ne serait-ce que lorsque il avait soutenu son regard, quand il lui avait enfourné le morceau de gâteau dans la bouche. Ciel avait tressailli. Et lui aussi, mais de manière plus discrète, presque infime... Ce genre d'instants volés étaient de plus en plus fréquents, cela devenait un petit jeu malsain entre eux. Ce serait à celui qui provoquerait le plus l'autre, à celui qui pousserait le bouchon un peu trop loin. D'ailleurs, il fallait bien l'avouer... Sebastian était certainement le plus doué pour cela. Il aimait tant troubler son maître, se plonger dans ses yeux froids et avides... Hum... Délicieux petit être fait de chair et de sang...

Tout en pensant, Sebastian lavait le plateau et son plan de travail. Il fallait que tout brille, que tout resplendisse. Le manoir devait être absolument propre et parfait. Sebastian se mit à faire la vaisselle. Il avait retiré ses gants, laissant apparaître de longs doigts fins, aux ongles vernis en noir. Il les plongea dans l'eau, appréciant la douce chaleur qui se propageait dans ses mains, puis passait dans ses bras, son tronc, ses jambes... Il se sentait tellement vivant. Tellement fort. Il se caressait les mains, parcourait doucement ses avants bras de ses doigts tout chaud. Il voulait le faire à Ciel. Lui faire ressentir sa vie, son plaisir... Oh Jeune Maître... Dur, froid et beau, comme le marbre.

Soudainement, un grand fracas troubla le silence de mort qui régnait. Un énorme bruit de vaisselle que l'on casse. May-Linn... Bien entendu, cette sotte n'avait une fois de plus, put faire un pas sans détruire quoi que se soit... Quelle imbécile. Et si inutile. Pourquoi devait-il s'encombrer de gens aussi futiles ? Il n'avait en aucun cas besoin d'eux. Les trois énergumènes ne faisaient que de lui rajouter du travail, ils ne le soulageaient en rien. D'un geste vif, Sebastian se saisit d'un torchon, s'essuya les mains, les bras et courut en direction du vacarme. La bonne était au salon. Assommée par la honte, elle était méprisable. Et dire qu'elle était en admiration devant lui... Pfff. Que s'imaginait-elle ? Il ressentirait bien plus de plaisir en la tuant qu'en l'honorant. Elle était si pitoyable... Si bête. Elle ressemblait à un chien. Servile et incapable de prendre la moindre bonne décision seule. Diable. Comme il la haïssait. Les humains comme elle, il en avait servi des dizaines. Et des moins pires. Si seulement il pouvait la faire souffrir, la rendre incapable de se mouvoir... Une bonne fois pour toute.

À la vue de Sebastian, May-Linn couru se jeter dans ses bras, manquant de le faire tomber :

- Sebastiaaaaaaaaan ! Je suis désolée, terriblement désolée !

-May-Linn. Cesse de te ridiculiser. Arrête ton travail pour la journée, vaque à tes occupations. Je ne supporterais pas une fois de plus le bruit pharaonique de la vaisselle que tu détruis au quotidien. Allez, va.

La bonne, blessée et triste, redoubla ses larmes.

-Laisse moi passer. Je dois nettoyer ce désastre.

Piteuse, les yeux rougis de pleurs, May-Linn baissa la tête et sortit doucement de la pièce. Elle disparut dans le couloir et se mit à courir en direction de sa chambre.

Les mains sur les hanches, le majordome analysait la situation :

-Eh bien. Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte. Une fois de plus, arrangeons tout cela...

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Sebastian ramassa tous les bouts de porcelaine cassée, jeta les assiettes, les verres et les bols ébréchés. Il en profita pour épousseter les quelques bibelots, la poussière n'ayant évidemment pas était faite. Tant de travail... Heureusement que Ciel était là pour relever le niveau. Tout était si bas sur Terre. Si...petit et insipide. Quant il eût fini, le majordome revint à la cuisine et put terminer la vaisselle en paix. Ensuite, il se mit à arpenter les couloirs, afin de vérifier si aucun incident ne s'était produit et que tout était bien en ordre.

Une fois le tour effectué, il se permit une petite pause et décida d'aller voir son maître.

Une fois devant la porte, il se stoppa net. Qu'allait-il dire ? Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas appelé, et il venait sans aucune raison apparente. Il ne pouvait prétexter l'heure du dîner, il avait environ une heure à combler avant de se mettre à le préparer. Pour la première fois, Sebastian ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il hésitait. Puis, une idée lui vint. Et si il prenait les devants et allait choisir un ou deux livres à la bibliothèque, afin de les proposer à Ciel, pour sa lecture du soir ? Cela lui ferait sûrement plaisir. Sebastian sourit et s'apprêta à faire demi tour, lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Ciel était là, depuis quelques temps apparemment. Il n'avait fait aucun bruit, il devait se demander pourquoi son majordome restait planté là, devant la porte de son bureau sans oser y entrer.

-Tu écoutais à la porte ? Manque de chance. J'étais parti aux toilettes.

Sebastian, reprenant rapidement ses esprits rétorqua :

-Non jeune maître, je ne me permettrais jamais... J'arpentais le couloir, lorsque je me suis souvenu que je devais récupérer l'assiette et la cuillère de votre goûter. Je n'ai pas osé entrer, car je me suis dis que vous dormiez peut-être.

-Tu ne te gênes pas pour me réveiller d'habitude.

-Et... C'est bien pour cela que je prends plus de précautions maintenant.

Sebastian affichait un sourire radieux. Ciel ne put s'empêcher de sourire, discrètement lui aussi.

-Bon. Je te crois, pas la peine de te justifier. J'allais de toute façon t'appeler. J'ai mal au crâne. Tu veux bien me masser ?

À ces mots, Sebastian sentit son corps s'embraser. Lui qui toute la journée avait voulu toucher le garçon...

-Yes, my Lord.

Il prit le garçon dans ses bras. Leurs visages étaient si proches. Sebastian plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Ciel. Tout au long du trajet ils se regardèrent, l'enfant avait l'impression de voler, le démon se mouvait sans difficulté, il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder où il allait. Il le savait pertinemment. Ciel, bouillant intérieurement mais affichant une indifférence des plus placide, se délectait de ce spectacle. Il avait Sebastian pour lui tout seul.

Le démon ouvrit la porte de la chambre et posa délicatement son précieux maître au bord du lit.

Il se mit à genoux et commença à retirer les chaussures du garçon.

-Sebastian, j'ai mal au crâne. Pas aux pieds.

Le majordome leva doucement les yeux vers lui et murmura :

-Monsieur... Laissez moi faire.

Le regard de braise de Sebastian suffit à faire entendre raison au garçon, qui se contenta de hocher la tête et de continuer à fixer l'homme.

Sebastian retira ses gants et effleura la plante des pieds de Ciel, ce qui eût pour effet de le faire frémir.

-Détendez-vous. Voyez-vous, chaque membre est lié au cerveau. Il me suffit de masser longuement un endroit particulier de votre pied pour que votre mal disparaisse.

Un sourire en coin, Sebastian touchait tout doucement le pied doux et frais du jeune homme. Il voulait que ce mal de tête s'en aille, et il aimait vraiment toucher le corps de l'enfant. Il était si frêle, si pâle... Une poupée de porcelaine.

Le majordome prenait le pied à pleine main, appuyait dessus, faisait glisser ses longs doigts fins... Puis, il demanda à Ciel de s'allonger, ainsi il se sentirait mieux plus rapidement. Le majordome monta sur le lit, se mit à genoux et poursuivit son délicieux massage. Ciel s'abandonnait complètement, il avait relâché tous ses membres et respirait calmement. Le démon prenait énormément de plaisir à le voir ainsi, détendu et confiant. Sebastian se sentait à présent comme un marionnettiste, chaque réaction du corps de Ciel dépendaient de lui, chaque souffle un peu long était le fruit de son toucher. Il abandonna les pieds, et commença à masser les mains du jeune maître. Ciel, de par sa faible corpulence avait les mains parfaitement bien dessinées et le cartilage était apparent. Cela plaisait énormément à Sebastian, il avait envie de les mettre dans sa bouche, de les suçoter... Ce qu'il fini par faire. À sa grande surprise, Ciel ne protesta pas, au contraire, il effectuait un mouvement de va et vient dans la cavité chaude et humide de son majordome. Il soupirait et se laisser complètement aller. Tant et si bien qu'il fût rapidement en érection, la verge levée vers Sebastian, formant une bosse à l'entrejambe du pantalon. Ce détail n'échappa pas au démon qui se lécha les lèvres en signe d'approbation. Non sans réticence, le majordome laissa la bosse où elle était, s'avança un peu plus, écarta les jambes et se plaça sur Ciel.

Il se mit à lui toucher le visage, à le caresser fiévreusement. Les lèvres humides, haletant, Ciel recevait avec bonheur toutes les caresses de l'homme. Il adorait que Sebastian le touche, et il était très excité. Il en voulait plus mais n'osait pas le demander. Il espérait juste que son démon prendrait l'initiative seul d'aller voir vers son pantalon...

Le majordome, sachant pertinemment que son maître en désirait d'avantage n'alla pas plus loin.

-Plus tard bel ange, plus tard... pensait-il.

L'homme se mit à l'embrasser. Il caressait ses douces lèvres de sa langue humide, et força l'entrée de sa bouche. Ciel, les yeux fermés s'agrippait à la tête de Sebastian, et lui appuyait dessus. Les secondes passèrent. Leur fougue s'était accentué, il ne tenait plus, et dans un dernier souffle, il éjacula.

-Aaaarrh... Sebastian...

En entendant le râle de plaisir de son jeune maître, le majordome redoublait de désir. Il vit la tâche de sperme se répandre sur toute l'entrejambe et eût une terrible envie de satisfaire le garçon. Il se leva d'un bond, descendit du lit et fit face à l'adolescent, les joues rosies d'excitation, les membres tremblants, les yeux hagards...

Il tendit la main vers lui et lui susurra :

-Maître... Vous vous êtes souillés. Venez prendre un bain avec moi.

Il souriait largement et semblait vraiment impatient. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et glissa hors du lit. Il avait du mal à tenir debout, l'homme le prit dans ses bras.

-Monsieur... Comme vous êtes beau.

Sebastian entra dans la salle de bain, posa Ciel, et se mit de nouveau à genoux. Il entreprit de le déshabiller. En premier, il enleva la chemise à jabots du garçon et se mit à lui lécher les tétons. Il les mordillaient vigoureusement, Ciel grimaçait tant de douleur que de plaisir, il commençait à se toucher le sexe. Sebastian arrêta la main de son maître, et enleva son pantalon. Il découvrit alors le pénis de Ciel, lisse et humide de foutre. Une petite traînée blanche s'écoulait, il en profita pour passer un bref coup de langue sur le membre en érection du jeune homme, ce qui le fit doucement gémir :

-Oh Sebastian... J'en ai envie... Tellement envie...

-Pas encore Monsieur... Pas encore...

Le démon recula, se leva, et se mit à contempler le garçon dénudé. Quelle belle chose... Et cet adorable pénis... Comme il voulait s'en occuper, le prendre en main...

N'en pouvant plus, Sebastian se déshabilla, plia correctement ses habits, prit la main du jeune garçon et le guida jusqu'à la baignoire. Le majordome avait un sexe imposant et Ciel avait les yeux rivés dessus, cela se voyait qu'il en avait envie... Cependant, Sebastian se contenta de se glisser face à lui et de le fixer durant quelques secondes. Puis, tout doucement, il se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa encore une fois. Ils tournaient leurs langues en rythme et se mordaient mutuellement les lèvres. L'homme décida de cesser sa douce torture et de s'occuper un peu de l'entrejambe de son maître. Il faisait glisser sa langue sur l'abdomen de son maître, lui touchait les mamelons... Il releva la tête, le fixa de nouveau et se saisit de son phallus. Ciel serra les dents de plaisir, depuis le temps qu'il attendait cela... Il se sentait bouillir intérieurement, il ne pensait plus qu'à son propre désir et à ses sensations. Il ferma les yeux, ce qui interpella son majordome :

-Monsieur, je veux vous voir jouir, regardez moi dans les yeux.

Sebastian accompagna ses paroles de gestes. De sa main libre, il se saisit du menton du garçon et le forçait à le regarder dans les yeux.

Il poursuivait les va-et-vient sur le sexe de son protégé, il le pressait, jouait avec son gland...

Ciel n'en pouvait plus, il le fixait sans vraiment le voir, tant aveuglé par son inconditionnel plaisir. Il gémissait, se tordait, tremblait, soupirait... Sebastian lui glissa deux doigts dans l'anus, Ciel se cambra violemment.

-Sebastiaaaan ! Je n'en peux plus, c'est si bon ! Continue, ne t'arrête pas, ne t'arrête plus jamais !

Dans un sourire satisfait et malsain, Sebastian sussura :

-Yes, my Lord...


	2. Chapitre 2

Le majordome faisait glisser ses longs doigts dans le rectum de son maître, celui ci haletait bruyamment. Un grand frisson commençait à se répandre dans l'intégralité de ses membres et de bonheur, sa tête se penchait vivement en arrière.

Sebastian, non content de cette vision, accélérait la cadence. Il se délectait du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur le garçon, enfin il lui appartenait pleinement. Quel joie de contrôler le plaisir du jeune maître... De le voir se tortiller si ardemment dans la baignoire.

L'homme, le regard fixe et son perpétuel sourire en coin aux lèvres enfonçait encore plus profond ses doigts, ce qui fit grimacer Ciel.

-Ainsi ancrés, je crois que vous les apprécierez davantage.

Et comme pour souligner ses dires, il alla encore plus vite. Il se frayait un passage dans l'intimité de son prince et appréciait chaque passage bref en lui. Tout était si doux... Un intérieur de velours. Sebastian, bien qu'atrocement excité ne voulait pas prendre Ciel, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. De toute manière, il fallait d'abord modeler son rectum afin de ne pas trop le faire souffrir lorsque il irait plus loin et se contenterait. Tout en pensant, il poursuivait son délicieux travail. Ciel, ayant échappé quelques instants à la vigilance de son majordome avait clos ses yeux. Cela ne plaisait pas à l'adulte, qui lui, voulait saisir l'instant précis où son maître se laisserait absorber par un violent orgasme.

-Monsieur... Je vous ai déjà dis de ne pas fermer les yeux.

D'un geste vif, il se saisit à nouveau du menton parfaitement dessiné du garçon et le tint fermement. Le jeune homme, désirant par dessus tout les caresses de son majordome ne se fit pas prier, de peur de les voir cesser. Le maître et son employé dévoué se fixaient, conscients de partager un moment intense et attendu depuis bien trop longtemps. Le temps se figea, la chaleur les pénétra de plus belle, la buée vint se fixer au miroir. Les gémissements exténués de Ciel redoublaient et Sebastian ne vivait plus que pour le contenter. Puis, lentement, tout reprit un cours normal. Le majordome ralentit ses va-et-viens, écarta doucement les cheveux du maître, entrouvrit la bouche, et prit rapidement le pénis en lui. À peine eût-il le temps de le prendre, que Ciel eut une sublime éjaculation. Le liquide blanchâtre emplit la bouche du domestique, qui, ravit, en avala une grande partie. L'enfant hurla de plaisir, serrant les cuisses dans un ultime réflexe.

-Sebastiaaaaaaan ! Je n'en peux plus ! Ta langue ! Offre moi ta langue !

Le majordome, ayant encore une partie de la semence amer de son maître en bouche sourit de façon crocodilienne. Ainsi, il ne serait pas le seul à goûter l'hypothétique descendance du comte...

Ruisselant, Ciel attendait tout en frémissant. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus ! C'est alors qu'il vint se coller contre son doux bourreau, avide de plaisir.

N'attendant que cela, Sebastian se lécha les lèvres en quête de sperme, se saisit de la tête du garçon et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il se jouait de la petite langue, la faisait doucement tourner, tout en prenant bien soin de lui faire goûter son foutre. La matière visqueuse rendait leur baiser encore plus excitant... Leur bouche faisaient un bruit de succion et semblaient se dévorer l'une et l'autre. Doucement, l'adulte repoussa un peu l'enfant et lui tint ses paroles :

-Monsieur, retournez vous. Je vais vous laver à présent.

Ciel, quémandeur, s'agrippa à Sebastian et lui jeta un regard des plus farouche.

-Allons Monsieur...

Légèrement déçu, Ciel se retourna. Il faisait clapoter l'eau devant lui. Le démon se saisit d'un gant de toilette et se colla contre son maître. Il l'humidifia et y mit un peu de savon à la lavande. Il frottait doucement le dos du jeune garçon tout en prenant bien soin d'en nettoyer chaque parcelle. Le parfum du savon haut gamme emplissait la pièce, à la grande satisfaction de Sebastian. Cette odeur de lavande était si... Piquante. Une fois le dos de son maître lavé, il passe tout doucement le gant sur son buste, sur son ventre. Le tout moussait allègrement et rendait la peau de Ciel encore plus douce et tendre. Il se mit à rincer le corps du jeune homme, et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Ciel le retint par le bras :

-Tu ne t'es pas lavé toi.

-C'est à dire que je pensais le faire dans ma propre baignoire...

-Reste avec moi. Je vais te laver.

-Bien Monsieur.

Sebastian se plaça donc de nouveau face au garçon et lui donna le gant humide. Ciel se rapprocha de lui, de sorte que leurs visages ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il remit un peu de savon et commença à s'affairer. Il passait le gant dans le cou musclé de son majordome en prenant tout son temps. Il souriait, et semblait très content de pouvoir ainsi toucher le très beau corps de l'homme. Il commença à descendre vers son torse, toujours avec beaucoup de lenteur et se mit à frotter. À travers le gant, il sentait toute sa musculature et le mouvement imperturbable de sa respiration. L'odeur l'enivrait et il ne cessait de fixer Sebastian avec un regard intense. Ses gestes empreints de langueur plaisaient au domestique qui affichait son fidèle sourire narquois tout en appréciant le moindre battements de cils du garçon. Ciel se colla tout contre le torse luisant de l'homme et lui glissa dans l'oreille :

-Je suis l'adulte cette fois-ci. C'est moi qui prends soin de ta belle enveloppe...

Il se laissa tomber en arrière en gloussant.

-Inversement des rôles ! Approche-donc que je te rince.

Sebastian obéit et se rapprocha. L'adolescent prit un peu d'eau dans ses mains et en aspergea la peau de l'adulte. Le liquide coulait, traçant de minuscules chemins dans la mousse blanche. Ciel passait sa main afin de faciliter l'écoulement. Il caressait tendrement la peau de l'homme et puis y déposa un baiser. Une fois lavé, Sebastian se leva et alla chercher le peignoir du jeune homme qui sorti à son tour. Le voir ainsi ruisselant, il fut subjugué. Tout chez son jeune maître était parfait et donnait terriblement envie, tout comme un bon fruit juteux doré au soleil... Revenant à la réalité, Sebastian se pressa vers Ciel afin de lui faire enfiler le peignoir et de le sécher. Il se saisit d'une serviette et enveloppa les cheveux de son employeur. Ciel se laissait faire, ravi de tout ce qu'il venait de subir.

L'employé se saisit du garçon et le porta jusqu'à la chambre. Il le posa sur le rebord du lit, lui retira son peignoir et commença à le vêtir d'une façon très lente, soutenue. Il débuta par ses bas en soie blanche, qu'il fit doucement glisser le long des jambes de son maître, poursuivit par ses dessous et sa culotte, pour finir avec une chemise violette foncée surmontée d'un nœud papillon noir.

-Vous êtes semblable à un roi.

Ciel, enorgueillit, releva fièrement la tête, un rictus hautain au coin des lèvres.

-Je n'y suis pas semblable. Je suis ton roi.

-Yes my Lord. Mon seul et unique.

-Je ne veux que toi Sebastian. Tu entends ? Que toi. Et ce jusqu'à la fin.

-Je l'entends. Et le veux. Mon corps est vôtre comme vôtre âme est mienne...

-Serre moi contre toi.

Et l'homme s'exécuta, empoignant l'enfant de plus belle. Il le tenait fermement entre ses bras fins et musclés, il faisait de son mieux pour offrir une enveloppe protectrice à l'enfant. Il sentait le souffle chaud de Ciel contre sa poitrine, il sentait la vie le transpercer. Avec une infinie douceur il caressait les cheveux de l'enfant, souhaitant plus que tout apaiser sa douleur et ses inquiétudes. Au plus profond de lui même, il se jura d'adoucir du mieux qu'il pourrait les turpitudes de son roi. Jamais plus personne ne lui ferait de mal. Jamais plus. Il y veillerait personnellement.

Sebastian reposa l'enfant par terre. Ciel le fixait, l'air songeur. Dans ce regard profond, il pouvait y déceler un soupçon de mélancolie, voir de tristesse... Il semblait démesurément fragile, comme une fine brindille prête à céder sous le moindre poids. Ce faciès empreint de nostalgie touchait Sebastian. Mais il ne laissait rien transparaître, sûrement plus par incapacité que par volonté. Il se contentait de le regarder et d'essayer de comprendre. Il le sondait tant bien que mal.

Dans un élan de bienveillance, il approcha sa main du visage de Ciel qui l'arrêta violemment :

-Je n'ai plus mal à la tête. En revanche, le dîner ne se préparera pas tout seul.

-Monsieur... ?

Le majordome ne comprenait pas. Les yeux grands ouverts, il l'interrogeait du regard. Que valait ce brusque changement d'humeur ?

-Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Va préparer le dîner.

Voyant bien qu'il se heurtait à un mur, le majordome acquiesça et se courba dans un infini respect.

-Bien monsieur.

Ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait, Ciel alla s'asseoir face à la fenêtre. Il ne bougeait presque pas et se contentait de fixer le paysage, presque inerte. Il appuyait sa tête sur son poing serré, lui même supporté par l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il semblait plein de rêves, prisonnier de ses propres souvenirs.

Sebastian, contraint de se retirer, laissa son maître dans cet état troublant et alla s'acquitter de sa tâche. Il se retourna vers la porte et s'avança vers elle. Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Ciel brisa son brusque mutisme.

-N'oublie pas. Des vermicelles.

-Yes, my lord.

Le démon, abasourdi sortit de la chambre et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il se mouvait lentement, tel un fantôme. La sombre tapisserie qui ornait le couloir semblait se confondre avec l'homme, l'enveloppait délicatement. Sebastian réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il venait de se produire. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble... Cela avait était merveilleux. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il attendait cela, et il en était de même pour Ciel lui semblait-il. Tout avait était exactement comme il l'avait si souvent imaginé. Dieu sait combien de fois il s'était surpris à élaborer de curieux fantasmes à l'égard de son maître. Combien de fois il avait profité de son enveloppe charnelle pour profiter des avantages que le corps humain pouvait lui offrir... À jouer avec son pénis tout en s'imaginant les mains de l'enfant à la place des siennes. De petite mains fines prendre possession de son intimité, de sa sombre toison pubienne... Que de choses réalisables à présent. Seulement, il y avait un problème. Ou du moins, une ombre au tableau. Bien qu'étant certain du plaisir qu'avait éprouvé son jeune maître, Sebastian se rendait bien compte que quelque chose de mauvais et de destructeur avait resurgi dans l'esprit de Ciel. La perte de ses parents sûrement, ou encore les sévices qu'il avait subit... Cela n'avait sûrement rien à voir avec les choses qu'ils avaient faites ensemble, mais il fallait avouer qu'il s'inquiétait un peu. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses passades habituelles, et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre bientôt, seulement il ne voulait pas que cela empire. La tristesse engendre la grandeur. Mais en excès, elle souille l'être.

Sebastian fini par arriver à la cuisine, et se vêtit d'un tablier blanc. Il se lava les mains, prit tous les ustensiles dont il avait besoin et commença à s'affairer. Pour ce soir, il cuisinerait une soupe d'origine ukrainienne à base de betteraves en y ajoutant quelques vermicelles, accompagnerait le tout de pirojkis (petits pains russe généralement fourrés au choux ou bien à la viande) et finirait par un Ptitchie Moloko (gâteau également russe à base de chocolat et de gélatine). Son jeune maître aller se régaler, lui qui aimait tant découvrir de nouvelles choses... Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de gastronomie . Sa bonne humeur ravivée, le démon avait la rapidité de quatre hommes. Il rinçait, coupait, ébouillantait avec tant de ferveur ! Pendant que les betteraves cuisaient dans l'eau frémissante, Sebastian s'occupait de remplir et de rouler la pâte des Pirojkis. Il dessinait de tous petits sillons sur le pain refermé de manière à enjoliver le tout. De nombreux petits pains après, il baissa le feu sous les betteraves et y mit les longs vermicelles, les cheveux d'anges comme certains les appelaient. Les fines pâtes tombaient délicatement dans le fond de la marmite faisant apparaître de petites bulles à la surface, Sebastian sala l'eau. Laissant tomber le coin marmite, il enfourna les Pirojkis dans le four, tout en prenant soin de ne pas les mettre trop loin. Ayant du temps avant que tout ne soit parfaitement cuit, il commença la préparation du gâteau. Il prit un saladier, de la farine, un œuf, deux sachets de gélatine en poudre, une baratte de beurre, une tablette de chocolat noir et une gousse de vanille. Il découpa finement quelques morceaux de la gousse et les mit dans un petit ramequin à part. Il versa les deux sachets dans le saladier, et y mit un peu d'eau froide. Ensuite, il mélangea le sucre et le beurre, ajouta l' œuf et mélangea de nouveau. A cette mélasse jaunâtre, il y rajouta la farine et les petits morceaux de vanille préalablement découpés. Il mit la pâte à chauffer au second niveau du four et poursuivit par la préparation de la garniture avec la gélatine. Tout allait très vite, et le majordome faisait preuve d'une dextérité monstre. Il s'emparait de tous les ingrédient à une vitesse saisissante et si quelqu'un était en train de le regarder, il en aurait sûrement eu la tête qui tourne. Dans sa cuisine, il n'était qu'une ombre. Zélée, certes. Mais une ombre tout de même. Si seulement les autres domestiques pouvaient prendre exemple sur lui, le maître ne s'en sentirait que mieux. Malheureusement, il n'en était rien et il devait s'occuper de toute la demeure seul tout en corrigeant les erreurs des autres employés... Soupir... Comme les temps étaient durs...

Froid. Il avait froid.

Tout était froid. Son passé, son présent, son futur... Enfin. Par futur il entendait le temps qui lui restait avant d'abandonner son âme. Il ne savait même plus ce que ça voulait dire de toute façon. Pour lui, tout n'était que vie. La vie avant la mort. Le remplissage. Tout se confondait, plus rien n'avait le même sens, depuis cette nuit tragique ou... Ses parents avaient péris. Diantre. Quel tour ignoble l'existence lui avait joué. Et ces êtres dégoûtants qui lui avaient volé sa famille, les seuls êtres pour lesquels il comptait réellement. Tsss... Abomination. Quel plaisir il ressentirait en les tuant de ses propres mains... En absorbant la moindre petite parcelle de vie existante. En fixant son reflet dans leurs yeux insipides, lorsqu'il leur serrerait le cou dans l'espoir d'expier la vie de ces corps si informes et laids... Huuum... Grisant. Tout cela valait bien tous les plaisirs qu'il avait pu ressentir avec Sebastian, assurément. Il se vengerait avec tant de ferveur, de violence et de haine que même son démon en rougirait. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire ressentir l'humiliation qu'il avait subi. Il était tout à fait inacceptable de s'en prendre ainsi à la famille Phantomhive sans en subir les douloureuses représailles. Inacceptable ! Mais pour cela, il comptait énormément sur Sebastian, lui seul pouvait lui offrir ce qu'il désirait par dessus tout : Une vengeance dans les plus strictes règles. Il avait déjà tout prévu. Une nuit, sans qu'il crie gare, il s'introduirait dans la demeure du traître, supprimerait toutes les personnes qui lui sont chères et, avec l'aide de Sebastian les disposeraient en tas, un par un, au pied de son lit. Ensuite, il le réveillerait et jubilerait devant le visage horrifié de son bourreau. « Ainsi vous aussi vous avez énormément perdu. Mais il vous reste encore une chose... La dignité. Eh bien mon cher, sachez que nous allons y remédier dès à présent... Dites moi, que seriez vous prêt à faire pour garder la vie sauve ? »

Et Ciel lui ordonnerait de nombreuses choses humiliantes. Oh oui, il se roulerait par terre, appellerait sa mère, le supplierait... En vain. Car, bien évidemment, la charogne finirait par mourir le soir même. Et lentement, très lentement. Il y veillerait personnellement. Après tout, c'est eux qui avait commencé, non ?

Les yeux dans le vide, Ciel tressaillait de rage. Le temps s'étirait inlassablement, il avait la nette impression d'avoir grandi trop vite. Combien de choses avait-il raté ? Le tendre âge de l'enfance s'était envolé en même temps que ses parents, et il ne le retrouverait jamais. Ce qui lui restait ? De misérables souvenirs ayant appartenu à sa famille. Des souvenirs... Toujours ces fichus souvenirs. Il n'avait que ça maintenant, de brefs petits instants où il se souvenait de sa vie d'avant. Et tous ces gens à l'enterrement de ses parents... Tous de pauvres rapias avides d'argent et de pouvoir. Ah ça ! Quand il est question d'intérêts, les amis se font multiples ! Comme si il était trop bête pour se rendre compte qu'il était seul. Il n'en voulait absolument pas de leur fausse compassion, son majordome lui suffisait amplement. Quel soulagement de l'avoir près de lui, de sentir son souffle chaud à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Voilà une chose qui n'était pas désagréable. La seule qui le satisfaisait du moins... Car même si Elizabeth était sa fiancée, elle l' insupportait au plus haut point. Elle était si naïve et inconsciente. Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait pas choisi de se fiancer à elle ! Il ne s'agissait là que des nombreux désagréments lié au titre de compte. Et il devrait faire avec tout au long de sa courte vie.

La nuit tombait et Ciel s'enlisait de plus en plus dans la mélancolie. La brume s'épaississait et dévorait la moitié du parc. Les arbres, dressés tels de courageux soldats se tenaient droits comme des « i » comme pour toucher le sombre ciel de leur cimes. Vu d'en haut, le point d'eau central, situé pile sous la fenêtre de la chambre du garçon ressemblait à une de ces misérables flaques d'eau boueuses le lendemain des fortes pluies. L'obscurité semblait s'emparer des moindres recoins que la nature offrait, comme pour dire : « Il n'a plus rien à voir, partez... ». Le froid se collait aux vitres et la différence de température faisaient naître de fines nervures sur la glace. L'eau coulait, inexorablement, paisible... Tout était si lent, si paresseux... Comme si l'univers entiers s'accommodait de l'humeur de Ciel. Les yeux mis clos, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer. Il ne voulait plus vivre comme ça. Il était si fatigué, il devait s'en remettre à Sebastian. Lui seul pouvait soigner ses douloureuses blessures, panser ses plaies purulentes... Tout ça était énorme comme poids, il ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Toute à l'heure, après dîner, il ordonnerait à son majordome de rester avec lui dans sa chambre. Il irait bien mieux après... Il en était certain.

La joie soudainement ravivée, Ciel sourit. Souhaitant vraiment penser à autre chose, il se remémora la scène de la salle de bain avec Sebastian. Foutre Dieu... Cela avait était si intense. Son majordome était assurément un as en la matière, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça en se touchant. Peut-être était-ce parce que ces doigts étaient trop petits, ou bien parce qu'au final il n'était qu'humain. Soudainement, une question importante lui vint à l'esprit. Et si il était incapable de donner du plaisir à Sebastian ? Certes, il l'avait vu bander toute à l'heure, mais rien n'indiquait que Ciel allait vraiment bien s'y prendre... Peut-être devrait-il lui en parler ? Oh et puis non. Sebastian le guiderait sûrement, et le connaissant, il adorerait avoir le contrôle de la situation. Cette fois-ci, ce serait lui qui dicterait les ordres et Ciel qui devrait s'exécuter. Après tout, cela le tentait bien. Pour une fois, il n'aurait pas de décisions à prendre et il se contenterait simplement de s'en remettre à l'autre. A cette simple idée, le bas ventre de Ciel s'embrasa de nouveau et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Argh... Comment pouvait-il être autant attiré par son majordome ?

Il se revoyait, haletant bruyamment dans la baignoire, se tortillant comme un chat au soleil, avide de plaisir... Le pénis endurci et humide n'attendant qu'une seule chose : les mains fines de Sebastian.

Il était ravi de savoir que son majordome le désirait, après tout ce temps passé à fantasmer à son sujet. Voilà un des aspects de la puberté qui n'était pas négligeable... Les pensées obscènes l'assaillaient de plus en plus, et les rêves remplis de gâteaux, de confitures, de jouets en tout genre, avaient laissé place à un Sebastian le prenant dès que l'occasion se présentait, murmurant des choses indécentes tout doucement dans son oreille, le mordillant gentiment un peu partout et surtout, le serrant tendrement dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Il voulait que Sebastian l'aime, il voulait que chaque souffle, que chaque geste soit à lui. Et à personne d'autre. La nature possessive de Ciel s'était accentuée depuis l'arrivée de l'homme au manoir. Voir sa servante lui courir après, lui faire les yeux doux... Lui avait essayé tant bien que mal de dissimuler ses sentiments, alors qu'elle, elle s'affichait sans une once de honte, toujours à quatre pattes sur le sol en train de réparer on ne sait quelle stupide erreur. Elle le fatiguait, elle aussi. Était-ce trop demandé un entourage compétent ? À elle toute seule elle avait déjà sûrement pulvérisée plus de la moitié du servie à thé du manoir Phantomhive. Sans parler des deux autres. Ce stupide cuisinier et ce jardinier complètement niais...

Mais quand s'arrêterait ce foutu massacre ? À croire que s'entourer des humains les plus incapables était une discipline dans laquelle il excellait. Souvent, il se demandait ce qu'aurait fait ses parents. Les auraient-ils renvoyés, ou bien leur auraient-ils pardonné, au quotidien comme lui le faisait ? Cela le tracassait, seulement c'était une chose parmi tant d'autres. Agissait-il comme il le fallait ? Ses parents auraient-ils réellement voulu qu'il se venge de cette manière ? N'aurait-il pas plutôt préféré qu'il se reconstruise normalement et poursuivent sa vie de grand enfant ? Tant de questions pour lesquelles il n'aurait jamais de réponse... Tout se bousculait, son esprit s'échauffait !

Comme c'était dur de vivre dans l'ignorance. À bout de force, Ciel décida de lire un peu, histoire de se calmer. Il reprit son livre de la veille, Le Corbeau, d'Edgar Allan Poe. Il commença à lire quelques lignes :

**« Le Corbeau »**

Une fois, par un minuit lugubre, tandis que je m'appesantissais, faible

et fatigué, sur maint curieux et bizarre volume de savoir oublié, tandis

que je dodelinais la tête, somnolant presque, soudain se fit un heurt,

comme de quelqu'un frappant doucement, frappant à la porte de ma

chambre, cela seul et rien de plus

Ah! distinctement je me souviens que c'était en le glacial décembre :

et chaque tison, mourant isolé, ouvrageait son spectre sur le sol.

Ardemment je souhaitais le jour; vainement j'avais cherché d'emprunter

à mes livres un sursis au chagrin - au chagrin de la Lénore perdue

de la rare et rayonnante jeune fille que les anges nomment Lénore

de nom! pour elle ici, non, jamais plus!

Et de la soie l'incertain et triste bruissement en chaque rideau purpural

me traversait, m'emplissait de fantastiques terreurs pas senties

encore : si bien que, pour calmer le battement de mon coeur, je

demeurais maintenant à répéter : C'est quelque visiteur qui sollicite

l'entrée, à la porte de ma chambre; quelque visiteur qui sollicite l'entrée

à la porte de ma chambre; c'est cela et rien de plus

Mon âme se fit subitement plus forte et, n'hésitant davantage :

"Monsieur, dis-je, ou madame, j'implore véritablement votre pardon ;

mais le fait est que je somnolais, et vous vîntes si doucement frapper,

et si faiblement vous vîntes heurter, heurter à la porte de ma chambre,

que j'étais à peine sûr de vous avoir entendu." Ici j'ouvris grande

la porte : les ténèbres et rien de plus

Les ténèbres... voilà exactement ce qu'il pressentait. Une sombre atmosphère, pesante et lourde. C'est comme cela qu'il s'imaginait la mort, une porte close entourée d'obscurité et emprunte d'une odeur macabre. Une de ces choses qui vous condamne à errer, sans fin du mauvais côté.

Rêveur, Ciel promenait le regard dans la pièce en se demandant quelle heure il pouvait bien être.

Soudainement, le majordome frappa à la porte comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées :

-Entrez.

Sebastian entra en souriant et se courba devant son jeune maître.

-Monsieur le dîner est prêt. Et comme vous avez était particulièrement agréable aujourd'hui, je vous ai préparé une surprise au dessert.

Ciel se sentit rougir et bafouilla misérablement :

-Reum.. Euh, me-merci Sebastian.

Décidément, il savait comment s'y prendre celui là...

Le démon sembla ravit de cette réponse et s'avança vers Ciel, désireux de tendresse.

Il se baissa au niveau de l'enfant, mit un genou à terre et lui dit en le fixant :

-Jeune maître, je suis là.

Ciel l'entoura vivement de ses deux bras se serrant autant qu'il le pouvait contre lui. Il se sentait si bien à présent, en harmonie avec lui même. Au bout d'une longue minute, il se retira en souriant à son majordome.

-Allons dîner, j'ai faim.

Sebastian acquiesça, prit la main du jeune homme et le guida jusqu'à la sortie. Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans le salon, au milieu, il y avait la grande table sur laquelle Ciel avait l'habitude de dîner. Sur la longue surface était disposés de nombreux mets tous plus fins les uns que les autres. Le récipient plein de soupe trônait fièrement au centre de la table et l'odeur qui en émanait était délectable. Ciel enivré par tant d'odeurs succulentes semblait avoir des étoiles pleins les yeux...

-Tu as fais tout ça en aussi peu de temps ?

-Rien de plus normal pour un diable de majordome...

-Bien évidemment.

Tous les deux échangeaient des regards complices supposant de nombreuses choses... Ciel alla s'asseoir tout au bout, sur la plus haute des chaises et Sebastian commença à le servir.

-Dis moi Sebastian, où sont Finny et les autres ?

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils vous importunaient quelques peu en ce moment. J'ai pris l'initiative de les congédier quelques temps. Aurais-je mal fais ?

-Cela dépend... Avons nous le manoir pour nous tous seul ce soir ?

-Yes my Lord, il sera aussi silencieux qu'une tombe.

Ciel, le regard ravageur et des idées perverses plein la tête poursuivit :

-Alors tu as très bien fais Sebastian...

Le majordome ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de satisfaction. Ainsi son maître en désirait d'avantage... Eh bien, il n'allait pas être déçu.

Excité, mais pensant d'abord au bien être de son maître, il lui servit de la soupe, que Ciel s'empressa de manger. Il semblerait que les attouchements qu'il avait subi l'avait mit en appétit.

-Eh bien jeune maître, vous avez une faim de loup. Rien ne pourrait plus me satisfaire.

En entendant son majordome, Ciel arrêta de se sustenter, écarta les cuisses et se mit la main entre les jambes.

-Hummm... Es-tu vraiment sûr de cela ?

Se sentant bouillir, Sebastian essayait de se calmer. Son maître savait diablement bien y faire... Si il continuait ainsi, il allait lui sauter dessus, et dès lors... Il ne s'arrêterait plus.

-Je vois que vous n'avez plus très faim... Dans ce cas, nous pouvons passer à la suite, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, Sebastian empoigna l'enfant et le dirigea jusqu'au canapé. Il l'assit, et se plaça juste à côté de lui. Il se coucha à demi sur lui et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

-Ainsi vous voulez que je m'occupe... Différemment de vous ? Dans ce cas, préparez vous à me sentir au plus profond de vos entrailles.

N'en attendant pas moins, Ciel prit la tête de son démon entre les mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il lui caressait les cheveux, et commençait à diriger sa main vers l'entrejambe de Sebastian. Ce dernier se laissait faire, désireux des caresses que pouvait lui offrir son maître. Ciel se redressa et commença à se déshabiller, il enlevait rapidement tous ses vêtements, tant l'excitation le gagnait. Il fit de même à Sebastian, et alla plus lentement lorsqu'il enleva son pantalon. Lui, déjà nu, faisait subir un véritable supplice à Sebastian qui avait le pénis plus dur que jamais. Lorsqu'enfin l'adolescent lui eut enlevé le bas, Sebastian se coucha et l'attira tout contre lui.

-Jeune maître, serait-ce trop vous demander de... ?

-Voyons Sebastian, tu n'as même pas besoin de quémander.

Ceci étant dit, Ciel descendit du canapé, se mit à genoux et cala sa tête entre les deux jambes de son majordome. Il prit d'abord le sexe imposant à pleines mains et observait Sebastian, qui lui jetait un regard atrocement pervers et excité. Comprenant le message, le garçon ouvrit grand la bouche et la fit doucement glisser sur le membre érectile de son employé. Sebastian poussa un grand râle de satisfaction, pour le plus grand bonheur de Ciel. Le jeune homme s'amusait à titiller le gland de l'homme, tout en lui pressant violemment les testicules. Il faisait de grand va et vient tout en étant très attentif aux moindres soupirs, grognement et râles de Sebastian.

-Oh jeune maître... Merci, merciiii...

La bouche pleine, Ciel ne pouvait répondre mais il n'en pensait pas moins... « De rien petit démon, tu me remercieras en emplissant ma bouche de tes délicieuses sécrétions »

De plus en plus excité, et voyant que Sebastian appréciait grandement la gâterie qu'il lui administrait, Ciel lui carra deux doigts dans l'anus, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se cambrer et de pencher violemment la tête en arrière :

-Monsieur ! C'est si bon... Vos mains semblent expertes !

Arrêtant sa fellation, Ciel répondit du tac au tac :

-Avant que tu ne me touches, il a bien fallu que je me débrouille...

N'en pouvant plus, Sebastian attira violemment l'enfant contre lui et lui dit:

-Jeune maître, laissez moi vous installer de manière à ce que je puisse accéder à votre fondement.

Ne demandant que cela, Ciel se laissa faire et leva bien en l'air son postérieur, il était en érection.

Alors, Sebastian mit sa bouche à son niveau et commença à lui lécher l'anus afin de pouvoir y faire pénétrer son pénis.

-Se-Sebastian !

Ciel, ne s'attendant pas à cela mais appréciant grandement se masturbait tout en gémissant. Il couinait de plus en plus fort en criant presque. Quant à Sebastian, il y allait de plus belle, faisait en sorte de lubrifier correctement l'endroit stratégique. Et puis, au bout de quelques temps, lorsqu'il lui sembla que le passage serait facilité, il se stoppa et commença à insérer son pénis dans le rectum de son protégé. Ciel hurla, dans un mélange de douleur et de plaisir absolu :

-Se-Sebastiaaaaaaaan ! J'aime tant cela, baise moi !

-C'est exactement ce que je compte faire, my Lord.

Assénant de terribles coups de reins, l'homme s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans l'intimité du garçon qui hurlait de satisfaction. Les va et vient se faisaient tantôt lents, tantôt violents et rapides. Chaque fois qu'il s'insérait entièrement, Ciel hurlait son nom et s'agrippait fermement au dossier du canapé. Le plaisir faisant tourner la tête à Sebastian, il le sodomisait avec encore plus de virulence.

-My Lord ! Je veux vous entendre aboyer ! Aboyer comme le chien de garde que vous êtes !

Et Ciel, au bord de l'extase s'exécuta violemment :

-Wouf, wouuuuf !

Lorsqu'il entendit son maître, Sebastian se laissa submerger par un violent orgasme.

-Aaaaaarrrrrhhh !

Il se vida en Ciel qui hurla à son tour. Tout avait était si bon, si délectable... Encore mieux que ce que tous deux s'étaient imaginé. En sueur et tout essoufflé, Sebastian embrassa Ciel en ingurgitant presque sa langue.

Il le plaça sur le côté et se mit à nouveau sur lui en le serrant tendrement dans ses grand bras :

-Ciel... Vous êtes de loin la plus belle personne qu'il m'ait était donné de voir et d'honorer. Si il y a bien une chose dont vous pouvez être sûr, c'est que je serais toujours là pour vous. Toujours.

Et ce, au détriment de n'importe quel contrat...


End file.
